Talk:The Elementalists, Book 2/@comment-38579311-20190312174320/@comment-3452092-20190313173431
Between the two methods of diamond ads I have right now I get nine or ten ads most days (eleven on weekends). Let's say it's ten. I think that's reasonable to assume and also a nice round number. So not counting new chapters that's about 70 diamonds a week. I would say that as things currently stand it's not unreasonable to assume that we have an average of about 60 diamonds to potentially spend per new chapter. That means if you are following one book and want to unlock it completely, you can do this for free. More than one and you probably can't. Given that older books only had one diamond choice per chapter, you can probably completely unlock some of the oldest books like Most Wanted, Book 1 (15 diamond choices, unless you really want both outfits for Sam both times in which case it's 17) and The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (which has six diamond choices, two of them 30 each, one 12, and I'm not sure of the other three . . . the 30 ones are basically to unlock the love interests for the end of the book) in two or three weeks. I am going to be using diamonds on two books for the foreseeable future, Across the Void and The Elemenatalists, Book 2. I may restart The Elementalists, Book 1 and buy some more of the diamond choices I haven't gotten, but I did play pretty diamond heavy the first time, so there are a lot that I already have and I just spent about three weeks buying a lot of things for Across the Void to the point where I am in the love interest/crew bonding scenes, stuff I never buy, but I actually really am enjoying these. The way most of them are set up for the MC (and I've only bought one for Pax . . . mostly because I didn't realize it was just a cute love interest scene and thought it was a ship upgrade, which is what I bought second . . . the pet, Gemma is what I bought first . . . and technically none for Eos, since the only thing I bought for him was a ship upgrade thing) is that you get to spend time with two potential love interests and then choose if you want to do love interest stuff with one of them later or just keep it friendly. There was one, a ship upgrade thing, where you had to pick love interest points, but it was a blush type thing and no big deal. I'm planning on having a great weekend seeing as I get more of these two series on either side of the weekend. I know I most likely will be spending diamonds in Open Heart and definitely in The Heist: Monaco at some point in the future, but that will wait for now. It's hard to say on the others, but probably at some point I will buy something from Class Act, but it will relate to my original MC in some way. No clue on Passport to Romance, but I am cautiously optimistic. Not likely on America's Most Eligible, but if I do, it will probably be some group activity and likely Bianca will be involved in some way. Also not likely on Ride-or-Die: A Bad Boy Romance, but I'm not going to kid myself, if I do every play this book, again (currently unlikely), I will be very tempted to buy that sweet classic muscle car. It's gorgeous. I don't even like cars and I love that car. I'll probably end of spending diamonds on Desire & Decorum, mostly things related to Mr. Marlcaster. I like our stepbrother. It won't be this playthrough, so we'll see if I replay. It has a lot of issues that might prevent that, most of them related to glaring historical errors and the existance (and extreme prevalence) of the Duke. I know some people enjoy how the Duke is used, but for me he just removes all joy for the chapter when he's there. I dont mind him being the villain. I just don't want to see him all the time.